1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber reinforced polymer (FRP), and more specifically, to fiber reinforced polymer composite panels for structural support systems and a method of manufacturing thereof This invention also relates to lightweight FRP composite panels composed of reinforced fibers and matrix resin, configured for infrastructure and constructed facilities such as elevated highway structures and wall and decking systems.
2. Related Art
Structural panels are continually needed in constructing and repairing walls, floors, decking, bridges, roofs, and the like. In the prior art, conventional construction materials, e.g., steel, concrete, and wood, are used for high performance deck and wall structures because such materials typically have a high load bearing capacity.
There are several disadvantages associated with using such conventional construction materials in structural panels. First, such structural panels have a short service life in that they degrade over time: steel panels corrode, concrete panels spall, and wood panels rot. Second, such structural panels tend to be very heavy in order to achieve the required load bearing capacity for the specific application. Third, such structural panels require a long time for creation and erection because they are typically built and installed on site.
To accommodate some of the disadvantages with conventional construction materials, the prior art includes fiber reinforced polymer (FRP) composite materials made with a honeycomb core and an outer skin. In addition, panels made of conventional FRP composite materials have lineal profiles mainly reinforced with continuous fibers in the axial direction.
There are several disadvantages associated with using such conventional FRP materials in structural panels. First, although conventional FRP composite materials are lightweight, they lack the required load-bearing capacity to handle high performance deck and wall structures. Therefore, conventional FRP composite materials are used only for light duty floor systems and building panels. Second, conventional FRP composite panels often develop moisture ingress and resin-dominated failure with respect to the honeycomb core and an outer skin. Third, the lineal profile and use of continuous fibers in the axial direction result in a reduced load bearing capacity.
Therefore, there is a need for a FRP composite panel that is lightweight, yet has a high load rating due to high strength to weight ratio. There is a further need for a FRP composite panel that has a long service life due to its resistance to corrosion. There is still a further need for a FRP composite panel that is easy and quick to erect and become operational.
There is also a need for a FRP composite deck system that is lightweight, yet can withstand the heavy loads associated with highway bridges and decking systems. The FRP composite deck systems must also have a long service life and be prefabricated to allow for easy and quick installation.